The Most Powerful Jedi
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: On the lighter side. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to escort a witness to Coruscant to testify against a gangster. Is this witness really the long hidden most powerful Jedi?


The Most Powerful Jedi

By B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Part I

_Ah_, he thought to himself. _I have managed to infiltrate their stronghold! Theem thinks he can get away with his nefarious scheme. Ha! He didn't count on the Jedi being here. I will just listen, find out all I can, memorize their plans and schemes. I'll bet the Jedi council will be more than interested in this information! This guy is a big time criminal. They are plotting to take over a planet! Will those fiends stop at nothing! It's a good thing I am here. The Galactic Senate can rest easy because of me. I will come before them and expose this plot. Hmm…I suppose I'll have to make a quick exit when the Senators aren't looking or they will probably try to pin another medal on me. It's getting embarrassing! The Jedi are jealous of me. Yes, Beb, you are too brave for your own good. Good thing you gained access to this meeting. The most infamous gangster in the galaxy will now be brought to justice, thanks to me. Theem, your syndicate is about to fall…and you don't realize that it will fall at the hands of someone who is right here in your inner most sanctum that will betray you! Memorize each face; commit to memory each number. The safety of the Republic depends on you._

Part II

The wise Jedi master, Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi stood at the center of the circular chamber which looked down from atop the Jedi temple over the busy city-planet of Coruscant. They were closely attentive as the Jedi council was instructing them on their latest assignment.

"Go to Senota, you will," Yoda spoke. "Important person to escort to Coruscant."

"Yes," Mace Windu added. "His name is Beb Gonk."

Obi-Wan had to muffle a giggle at the odd name. Qui-Gon gave him a severe look. Such behavior was not looked highly upon before the august Jedi council and the master would take it up with his apprentice later. He could hear Obi-Wan's thoughts and his face softened somewhat. _I'm sorry, Master._ Well, at least he seemed sincere.

Mace Windu continued. "Beb has important information to give to the Galactic Senate. Have you heard of Gorba Theem?"

"The Horodian crime king?" Qui-Gon asked. "Yes, he is infamous for his syndicate and gangster activity."

"Well, Beb has first hand knowledge of data that could help convict Theem and his top henchmen. We are holding Theem for prosecution right now. We need for you to go to Senota and bring Beb here to testify against him."

"Sounds simple enough," Obi-Wan responded.

"Ah, quick you are to jump to conclusions," Yoda rebuked. "Many are Theem's contacts. In all systems associates he has. Much danger this represents."

Made Windu added, "They will stop at nothing to protect Theem. He's their paycheck. We must make sure you get Beb here safely."

"How did he come about his information?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He apparently was in one of their meetings and heard deals made, killings planned, and saw a couple of record books."

"And he decided to come forward after that?" Obi-Wan wondered aloud. "He must be courageous to dare to stand against this crime system you describe—especially since he must be well known, being in on the meeting like that."

"Brave man he is," Yoda agreed.

"He could probably come here on his own," Mace Windu cut in. "But he is so far outnumbered that we didn't want to risk his safety. You leave first thing in the morning. We need him here in one piece. Take no chances. May the Force be with you."

Part III

Qui-Gon was piloting their ship into the spaceport at Senota. "This restores my faith in the galaxy, Padawan. To think that a person is willing to put their life on the line to bring someone like this to justice instead of trying to bury their head and ignore it. I must admit, I am looking forward to meeting this Beb Gonk."

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh. Qui-Gon glanced over at the young man and said, "That reminds me…we need to have a talk about your behavior before the council yesterday…"

"Oh, look, Master. Someone there is waving at us."

Standing off the concrete pad of the landing area stood a tall uniformed man who was indeed waving his hands at the transport as it settled to the ground. He waited patiently for the Jedi to go through their post landing checks and then rushed forward as the ramp lowered. The man waited at the bottom for the departing Jedi.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Happy to meet you, sir. I'm Captain Donat of the Senota Security Police. You are here to pick up Beb Gonk?"

Qui-Gon was about to reply in the affirmative when he heard a chuckle from behind him. As he turned to face his apprentice, he was met with a look of exaggerated innocence. Again addressing the officer, the Jedi master replied, "Yes, we are the escorts for Mr. Gonk." The last word was accompanied by contact from the master's elbow to the apprentice's ribs.

"Well, he's just inside this building here. We didn't want him standing out in the open—too many eyes."

"A good idea, Captain." The two Jedi trailed behind the police officer as he opened the door and waited for them to enter the building. Qui-Gon went in immediately and looked for their cargo. There was no one in the room. He turned and looked all around…no one. Captain Donat walked up next to the Jedi master.

"Uh, excuse me, Captain. Where is he?"

Captain Donat began walking around the room and called out, "Beb! Beb, it's OK. It's me, Captain Donat. The Jedi are here to take you to Coruscant."

Obi-Wan reached up to tap his master on the shoulder. Qui-Gon turned in annoyance…but followed the apprentice's stare. At the far side of the room he could see a pair of tiny beady eyes peeking around the corner at him. He put his hand to the hilt of his light saber as he said, "Captain, I think we have company."

The captain turned to where Qui-Gon was pointing. "Oh, there you are! Come on out, Beb. It's OK. See, it's just the Jedi knights who've come for you."

Very slowly a form emerged from around the corner. A short, very slight human. His dark hair was slicked back and Qui-Gon could see the tiny beady eyes were due to the very thick pair of glasses the man wore. He wore a non-descript brown jumpsuit which was zipped all the way up to his small pointed chin. He strained to look at the duo as he adjusted his glasses. "Oh! You are Jedi knights! I would recognize those robes anywhere." The small man came forward and made a large circle around the two knights as he appraised them with wide, staring eyes. "Oh, wow! Real Jedi knights! May the Force be with you," he said as he held his hand out to them.

Qui-Gon slowly reached forward to shake the man's hand and was rewarded with an ice-cold weak grip. He resisted the impulse to wipe his hand against his robe after the little fellow released it. Obi-Wan had to stifle another laugh as he observed his master's behavior, but then found himself in the same boat as his hand was grabbed and vigorously pumped. "You're a Jedi knight too? Pleased to meet you!"

Qui-Gon turned to the captain, attempting to keep down his amazement. "This is Beb Gonk?"

"Yes, Beb Gonk, this is Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Oh yeah," Beb breathed out. "Yeah, you're a padawan," he said as he fingered Obi-Wan's braid. It was all the apprentice could do to keep from pulling away from him.

"These are the Jedi who are going to escort you to Coruscant," Captain Donat repeated.

"Hmm…oh!" Beb suddenly hit the floor. "I forgot about the windows! Duck everybody! Somebody might see you!" Beb crawled to one of the windows and peeked out. "Are you sure you weren't followed?" he whispered. "You know, Theem has men all over the galaxy. They'd be glad to kill me for what I know." He crawled to a second window then noticed the Jedi staring at him. "Get down! Anybody could see you! Get down!" He was almost hysterical by now. To calm him Qui-Gon knelt down and motioned for Obi-Wan to do the same. He was rubbing his brown bearded chin in wonder as he watched the little man crawl around the floor looking for any one who might have followed the Jedi.

Satisfied that no one was near by and looking through the windows, Beb got to his feet. "OK, you guys can get up now. No one there," he proclaimed as if it was the greatest discovery he'd made.

Qui-Gon pulled Captain Donat to the side and dropped his voice. "Are you sure this is Beb Gonk?"

Meanwhile Beb was eyeing Obi-Wan. He padded up to the Jedi, gently grasped the sleeve of his robe and was rubbing it between his fingers. The apprentice turned to see what was causing the pulling sensation he'd felt. Beb was staring intently at the robe and was oblivious to Obi-Wan. Seeing that he was in no danger of being left alone any time soon, Obi-Wan yanked his sleeve from Beb and gave him a dirty look.

"Yes," Captain Donat was saying, "This is Beb Gonk. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Qui-Gon began slowly, not knowing how to say it. "I was led to believe that he was…well…a…bigger man."

"Well, I don't know where you got your information, but this is Beb. Known him for years. I vouch for him—this is Beb Gonk." A snicker sounded from the opposite side of the room.

While the Jedi master had been engaged in this conversation, he had not noticed Beb creeping up behind him. Beb had spotted Qui-Gon's light saber and his eyes were wide as he tiptoed up to the Jedi. He became aware of something tugging at his belt and looked down to see Beb Gonk's finger dangerously close to the power stud of his light saber. "Wow! Is that really a light saber? Cool!"

With Jedi speed, Qui-Gon grasped Beb's hand and gently pulled it away from the weapon. "Yes. It is a light saber…and it is _not_ a toy." The Jedi slapped Beb's hand, then released it sharply. "Very well, Captain. If you can vouch for his identity, I guess we will be on our way." Qui-Gon turned sharply and headed for the door. Beb watched the Jedi robe flutter with the movement and mimicked Qui-Gon's turn as he started for the entrance, leaving Obi-Wan to suppress yet another laugh.

Qui-Gon strode purposefully toward their transport, followed closely by Beb, head held high. A loud "boom" sounded and Beb hit the deck, covering his head with his hands and pleading, "Don't kill me! I won't talk! I didn't see anything!"

The noise and Beb's reaction alerted the Jedi who immediately ignited their light sabers and turned their backs toward each other, thus protecting one another. As they scanned the area to figure out what happened, Captain Donat pointed toward a ship at the next landing slip. One of its engines was on fire, black smoke billowing out. "It's Ok, Beb. That ship just blew an engine, that's all."

Beb peeked between his fingers at the black smoke. He raised his head and laughed sheepishly. Slowly and with much looking about, Beb got to his feet. Qui-Gon held out a hand to help him up. Beb ignored him as he took in the surroundings. He dusted himself off, tried to straighten his hair and glasses and then broke into a dead run for the Jedi transport. He was up the ramp in a shot.

Qui-Gon saw the look on Obi-Wan's face and raised a warning finger to him. Then he turned to Captain Donat, who had a big grin on his face. "That's Beb, all right. I don't know who told you he was, how did you put it, a bigger man—but the Beb Gonk I've always known is just like that," he pointed toward the ship.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said, not sure what to make of all this. "Well, thank you for your help, Captain. We must leave for Coruscant right away."

"You're welcome, Master Qui-Gon. Good luck…and take care of Beb. If it wasn't for you two, I'd sure be worried about him."

Qui-Gon shook his head and turned to follow their passenger into the transport. After Obi-Wan ascended the ramp, he hit a switch to close it and started forward. He almost ran into his master who had come to a dead halt. "Where is he?"

The two Jedi scanned the interior and saw no sign of their undersized charge. "Beb? Beb, where are you?" Qui-Gon called out.

After a minute's hesitation, he heard a small voice, "Here I am." The two Jedi looked for the voice and finally saw the two beady eyes peeking out of a storage compartment.

Obi-Wan turned away, his hand over his mouth. Qui-Gon delivered a small kick to his apprentice's shin while he said gently, "It's all right, Beb. You can come out now. It's just the three of us. There's no one to hurt you here."

"Are you sure we weren't followed? Are you sure no one got on board while you were inside?" Beb asked from his sanctuary.

"Yes, I am sure. There's no one else on board."

"How do you know that? You haven't even looked around yet!" Beb's voice was getting shrill.

"Take it easy. I sense no one else on board except the three of us."

"Sense no one else?"

"Yes, with the Force."

"Oh, I knew that," Beb said as he crawled out of the storage compartment. "I knew that too. The Force told me that there was no one else on board. I was just…checking, yeah, that's it. I was just checking your Force sensitivity, to see if you knew no one else was on board."

Obi-Wan could hold his laughter back no longer and a chuckle escaped him. Qui-Gon turned on his apprentice with a stern look and rebuked him severely through the Force. Quickly, the apprentice straightened up, but could no longer look Beb in the face.

"You have Force sensitivity?" Qui-Gon asked in doubt.

"Oh yes!"

Obi-Wan turned and headed for the cockpit. Qui-Gon found he had to follow quickly.

Part IV

"So, you were in a meeting with Theem?" Obi-Wan asked as he watched the instruments on the control panel.

"Who…me?" Beb Gonk asked in shock.

"Well, yes. I mean, that's what…I thought that's what we were told. That's how you got this information on Theem."

"Oh, no. That's not it at all," Beb replied. "Me, in a meeting with Theem? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Beb let out a laugh that sounded for all the world like an Alderaan sea dog barking. Obi-Wan couldn't help staring; it was the first time he'd heard such a noise from a person. Qui-Gon poked him in the ribs to remind him he was staring.

"Well, how did you find out?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Oh that." Beb seemed hesitant to answer. "It's not very interesting."

"Finding out something that will put Theem away, that sounds interesting to me, " Obi-Wan replied.

"Are we asking something too personal?" Qui-Gon asked as he studied Beb's hesitation.

"No," Beb replied shortly. Then seeing that there was no way around it, began the story. "I was out…walking one night. I was coming home from a meeting…" his voice trailed off.

"A meeting?" Obi-Wan prompted.

Beb flushed red and finally blurted out. "A meeting of the mrphhh…" his voice trailed away.

"What was that you said," Obi-Wan leaned toward Beb.

He sighed and said, "The Jedi Apprentices. It's a group of people who meet to study the Jedi and their ways."

"Really, I didn't know such groups existed," Qui-Gon replied. "It sounds like a benevolent enough cause, why are you embarrassed?"

"Because people laugh at us for wearing Jedi robes."

Qui-Gon turned his head to hide his smile. Obi-Wan broke the uncomfort for Beb by asking, "You were saying you were out walking?"

"Oh, yeah…well I was walking home after the meeting…and I, well, I…."

"Yes," Qui-Gon encouraged, wondering what was so hard to tell.

"I…had. Uh…I had to, you know…go…uh…relieve myself."

Qui-Gon quickly turned to investigate the instrument panel.

"Well, there was no place convenient…and I thought…well," Beb's face was growing redder by the second. "I don't usually do things like this," he added quickly. "But it was late and there was no place I could stop in…and well, there was an alleyway."

Qui-Gon tried to help. "I think we understand, Beb."

"Well, I guess I was thinking about what we had talked about at the meeting. I, uh…oh dear."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, it's just that I was excited about the meeting and I didn't notice…"

Obi-Wan interrupted, "What was so exciting?"

Beb looked away. The apprentice thought he might cry. "Well…it's just that, well…I, uh."

"If you don't want to tell us, Beb, it's OK," Qui-Gon said, much to Obi-Wan's disappointment.

"Oh…it's just that I had finished making my light saber."

"Light saber," Qui-Gon replied in obvious surprise.

"Not a real one," Beb reluctantly admitted. "A nonfunctioning one. It's one of the things you have to do as a Jedi Apprentice."

Qui-Gon gave his padawan a dirty look at the chuckle that escaped him. Obi-Wan began coughing and clearing his throat to try to hide his humor.

"Anyway," Beb tried to change the subject. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, because I was still…thinking about the meeting. I didn't know I was in such a rough section of town until I had to…uh…go into the alleyway." Beb paused and Qui-Gon looked back at him. Beb's face grew pale as he relived his memory. "I heard a commotion. Shouts, scuffling, footsteps. I didn't know what was going on—but I knew they were coming my way! I didn't know what to do—so I hid behind some junk in the alley. Then Theem and his men stopped under a light nearby and had a 'business meeting' he called it—right there in the alley.

"So you heard everything from your hiding place?"

"Yeah. I heard them plotting to kill some governor because he wouldn't take a pay off—and then they were gonna put their own man in power. I was terrified. If they weren't afraid to kill a governor—they wouldn't be afraid to kill me!" Beb's face had broken out into a sweat and his breathing increased.

"It's OK, Beb. It's OK. You're here with us now and we're going to make sure you get to Coruscant." Qui-Gon patted Beb's hand. For the first time he actually felt sorry for him.

Part V

The trip back to Coruscant was without event and Beb finally seemed to calm down. Beb really relaxed when he realized he was on the same planet with the Jedi temple. But when Qui-Gon informed him he would be lodging at the temple during his stay on Coruscant, Beb became agitated again—but this time out of excitement.

"Really!" His eyes bugged open. "At the temple itself? Wow! Cool!"

"Well," Qui-Gon tried not to smile too big and had to deliver another well placed kick to Obi-Wan's shin. "It's the most secure place. We will be staying with you around the clock for protection also." But Beb hadn't heard a thing Qui-Gon said. His eyes were glazed over as dreams of light sabers filled his head.

Part VI

Throughout the entire trip to the temple, Beb had his nose on the windscreen of the transport looking for the temple building. As soon as Obi-Wan pointed it out to him, Beb hopped up and banged his head on the roof of the vehicle. This time it was Obi-Wan who punted his master for laughing at their guest. Beb was mortified and settled down finally for the remainder of the trip. He was determined that he was going to show the two Jedi that he was not the goof that his tormentors back on Senota ragged him about being. Yes, he would show these two that he was worthy of their respect…the same respect he gave them. After all they were fellow Jedi; there should be mutual esteem between Jedi. Thus, Beb preened and settled into his seat and took on an air of pretended indifference…but inside his heart was pounding like it would burst.

_Finally, I will be getting the recognition I so deserve! Finally the Jedi council will get to lay their eyes on the best kept secret in the galaxy! Now I will take my rightful place among the Jedi. When I enter that chamber, my overwhelming power will reach out to all…and they will see me for who I am…the chosen one! Hidden from birth by those who try to thwart the purpose of the Jedi! Ha! They tried to hide me until I was too old to begin training. But my power is so great the masters will beg me to join them. I'll bet…yeah! I'll bet they'll even ask me to join the Jedi council! _Beb rubbed his chin thoughtfully at that._ Well, it would be an honor…but I think I could best serve as a guardian of justice and peace in the galaxy. _He sat up straighter at that thought._ Yes, that's my destiny! To fight against the dark side, over coming evil and restoring peace to the galaxy. Now, now, Master Yoda. It doesn't look dignified for a council member to beg like that. I'm honored that you want me to sit on the council, but you must understand that a Jedi as powerful as I must be about the business of defending the poor and oppressed!_

Obi-Wan turned to let Beb know that they were coming up to the temple. Beb had a strange faraway swagger on his face. His eyes glimmered and shone and he looked very pleased with himself. The apprentice tapped Qui-Gon on the shoulder and nodded in the slight fellow's direction. Qui-Gon was as mystified by Beb as Obi-Wan. He just shrugged and pulled into the temple complex.

Part VII

A large room had been set aside in the temple complex for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to stay with Beb over night. Not that anyone really expected any of the gangsters to try to get into the temple, but it was thought that someone needed to make sure Beb stayed put and didn't wander off. Also, having met the little man, Qui-Gon realized that he probably would have been terrified to stay alone if he thought he was in the least amount of danger.

The Jedi master had had quite a problem in trying to contain Beb. He wanted to go on a tour of the complete temple facility. Qui-Gon tried to explain to him why he couldn't have free run of the place, but that was lost on Beb. It began to dawn on him that Beb thought that he was a Jedi. Qui-Gon couldn't decide if he was more mystified or amused at that perception. When he realized that their charge was not going to be put off by rules that he felt didn't apply to him, he appealed to rules that, he hoped, Beb would respect.

"Beb," Qui-Gon said as he grabbed the diminutive arm. "There are rules here at the temple. Rules that even Jedi have to abide by. Certain parts of the temple are just for the council, unless you are invited. You can't go bursting into the chamber; that would be unseemly for a Jedi. Also there are parts that are restricted to certain personnel or certain hours because of what is going on there. Do you understand?"

"Of course! I'm not some padawan…oh, sorry," he mumbled to Obi-Wan. "I know. I was just…well…I've never been here before…and to think that this is where it all takes place!"

"Yes, I can understand," Qui-Gon responded as he guided Beb in the direction of their quarters. "But a Jedi learns to control himself."

"Yeah, we talked about that at one of our Jedi Apprentice meetings…"

Beb tried to go on but Qui-Gon interrupted him. "Really, that's very interesting. Maybe one of these months you could get the council to let Obi-Wan come and address your group." Obi-Wan stopped dead in his tracks and looked at his master in disbelief. His mouth fell open and he stammered to try to get out an answer.

"Really! You think we could get a REAL Jedi to come?"

"Well, we can ask the council and see what they say."

"You'd help me ask them?" Beb stopped and craned his neck to look up at the tall man. "Wow! You are so cool, Qui-Gon…I mean, Master."

Qui-Gon cringed at the title squeaked out at him from this little make believe Jedi. He tried not to let his feelings show on his face. _Maybe Beb can give me some pointers on that_ he thought dolefully. The master kept quiet and just tried to hurry Beb to their room so he could, hopefully, have a break from him for a bit.

Part VIII

Qui-Gon had placed their charge under Obi-Wan's responsibility and had gone for a walk along the temple hallways. He had tried to contact Yoda and was put off by an assistant who said the master was detained by important business. When he realized he would have to eventually go back to the room, the Jedi master sighed heavily and turned to go.

Qui-Gon's arrival had been preceded by the delivery of their evening meal. He walked into a room scented wonderfully by a wide assortment of foods that the council had chosen for their special guest. Obi-Wan was sitting dourly at the table, eating alone.

"Where's Beb?"

"In the bedroom, I guess."

"Is there something wrong, Padawan?"

"Yes—Beb."

Qui-Gon quickly covered his mouth so Obi-Wan wouldn't see his smile. He turned to look for the strange, amusing little man.

Since Qui-Gon had only walked along the temple corridors, he had left his Jedi robe hanging in his bedroom. Beb had passed by earlier and saw the mysterious brown garment hanging so temptingly just inside the door. He looked around to make sure Obi-Wan had not followed him, then he tiptoed into Qui-Gon's bedroom. He looked at the robe in awe…almost afraid to touch it.

Why not? After all we are fellow Jedi. Master Qui-Gon won't mind. Soon I'll have my own. After the Jedi council decides that they will make me a Jedi master…hmm…I wonder if they'd want me to be a padawan first? Nah…not after I connect with them through the Force and they see how strong the Force is with me. After that how could they ask me to lower myself to padawan? I will be a Jedi master. So I'm entitled to try this on. Besides, since Qui-Gon and I are about the same size anyway…they'll need to know how much bigger to make my robe. I should try it on so they'll know how much taller and muscular I am. Hmm…I wonder if they've ever had to make a bigger robe before?

Beb looked toward the door once more and then reverently removed the robe from its hanger. He shoved his arms into the sleeves and pulled it up. Stretching his arms out, Beb was severe disappointed to see how much material hung past his outstretched hand. And…there were yards of material on the ground around his small feet. Instantly his ego was dashed, as he had to admit that he wasn't as big as the Jedi master. Stung but not dissuaded, Beb consoled himself with the thought that he probably had a stronger Force ability because he was smaller…more power packed into such a small stature…more density of power. Yeah, that was it! Holding his head up again, he began folding the sleeves back until his hands finally peeked out the end. Then he looked around for something to pin the bottom of the robe up. He set about his task of tailoring the robe to fit his little body, oblivious to all else. At last he had managed to pull all the extra material up and out of the way. Beb stepped in front of the mirror to have a look. It was disappointing—all that bulk and bulges of material. _That's Ok, my real robe won't look like that. This just gives me an idea._ He turned and admired his reflection. Then he started to strut back and forth in front of the mirror, alternately walking with his hands behind his back and then tucking his hands into the sleeves, the way he had seen Qui-Gon do. Then he began speaking out loud.

"Now, Padawan, you must concentrate on the Force. It is your power," he shook his fist in the air. "You must learn to channel it and control it! For that is where a Jedi's strength comes from. If you want to be as powerful as I, then you must listen to what I say."

Qui-Gon had arrived at the door of his bedroom just in time to hear Beb's monologue. At first he was amused and it was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud. But then he peeked around the corner…and saw…

"What have you done to my robe?" Qui-Gon bellowed as he looked at the brown bulk hanging off Beb's slight form. "What did you do?" he repeated as he rushed over to the little man.

Beb was startled by the interruption and then terrified by the Jedi's outburst. He quickly whipped the robe off and held it out to Qui-Gon and covered his head as if he expected to be hit by the hot Jedi. "I didn't do anything to it," he whined. "I just pinned it so I could try it on. It's OK. I didn't do anything!" As soon as Qui-Gon took the robe, Beb turned and ran from the room, leaving the master holding the brown mass, trying to figure it out.

Beb came flying into the room where Obi-Wan remained in silent contemplation as he finished up his meal. The sight of the little fellow charging in as if running for his life—especially from the direction that Qui-Gon had gone—begged the question.

"What's wrong, Beb?"

"Oh…nothing. Nothing at all," he replied as he smoothed his hair and straightened his glasses. "Oh, supper. Great, I'm starved." Beb set about preparing a plate of food. Just as he finished piling it up and had taken a seat, Qui-Gon walked in. Immediately Beb dropped his eyes to his plate and began attacking the food.

Obi-Wan could read the displeasure in his master's face. That, along with Beb's sudden entry into the room, screamed out to the apprentice that something was amiss. He knew he was in danger of running afoul of his master, but hadn't Qui-Gon given him a hard time earlier?

"Is something wrong, Master?" he asked as innocently as he could—without being too innocent.

"Eat your meal, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon sat down opposite Beb and stared at him. Beb was more than conscious of the daggers that were aimed in his direction. Finally he looked up at Qui-Gon. With total control and in a soft voice, Qui-Gon said simply, "We won't touch anything that doesn't belong to us, will we?"

Beb didn't trust his voice so he simply shook his head from side to side and then quickly looked back down.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak and Qui-Gon simply lifted a warning finger, saying nothing. The padawan turned back to his plate.

"Beb, how did you get to be…a Jedi Apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked without looking up, but his master could see the grin he was trying to hide.

"Well…I could have been a real Jedi. I should be," Beb said with conviction. Qui-Gon quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Really," Obi-Wan said, trying to control his voice. "Why aren't you then?"

"I was hidden at birth."

Obi-Wan began coughing. In order to hide his own amusement, Qui-Gon turned and pounded his apprentice on the back. "You OK?"

"Yeah, uh, I…I'm OK." It was getting harder and harder for the two to hide their amusement at Beb. "You say you were hidden at birth?"

"Yes," Beb said very matter of factly. "There was an evil ruler on my planet at the time I was born. He knew I had a high midiclorian count. And he knew that I would defeat him when I got old enough because of my power. So he had me kidnapped from my mother and hidden away on an island." Beb's expression was one of thoughtfulness.

_He really believes this_ Qui-Gon thought in disbelief. _Where did he get such ideas?_ "If you were kidnapped when you were born, how did you find this out?"

"And how did you escape?" Obi-Wan added.

"Well…" Beb hesitated. "Um…oh—someone had to take care of me while I was on that island." _Yeah!_ Beb thought to himself. "There was a nurse that the king appointed to take care of me." The words rushed out now. "She was the one who told me about the king and his plans." Beb finished with a big smile on his face.

"But how did you escape from the island? Did you defeat the king when you got back?" Obi-Wan asked in complete seriousness.

"Oh…um…well…the, uh, the nurse…yeah, the nurse who took care of me." Beb's mind raced. "She got tired of living on the island." Now that the story started taking shape, he rushed again to get the words out. "She didn't want to live as a native anymore and we built a raft, yeah, a raft from trees on the island and set out." Beb hesitated. "And…a ship…a ship found us floating there on the sea and brought us back to civilization." Beb was beaming again.

"Wasn't the king angry when he found you escaped?" Qui-Gon hadn't forgotten Obi-Wan's unanswered question.

"No…uh…no, he wasn't because…he had died by this time." The more the story grew, the more Beb's smile did.

"So," Qui-Gon anticipated. "To help the nurse build the raft, you must have been quite a bit older by then. I guess you were too old to enter Jedi training by then."

"Yeah!" Beb was glad to have an explanation provided for him. Then he realized he had given the wrong reaction. He drew his face into a grimace and said sadly, "Yes, that's right. I was too old."

Obi-Wan took a sudden interest in his plate. Something was interesting enough that he had to lean very close to get a look. Momentarily, however, he recovered as he felt a slight tug from the dark side. "Well, Beb, it isn't often we are honored with such a powerful Jedi. How about giving us a little demonstration of your power? Just something little, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

Qui-Gon gave his apprentice a dirty look and swiped a kick at him under the table. _You have a lot of answering to do for your behavior these last couple of days_ Qui-Gon told him through the Force.

Beb was suddenly uncomfortable. He couldn't think of a way out. "Well, I'm kinda tired. It's been a long day." He suddenly yawned exaggeratedly. "Boy, I'm _so _tired."

"Why don't you go on to bed, Beb," Qui-Gon offered. "You have a long day tomorrow. You probably want to get as much rest as you can."

"That's a good idea," Beb said quickly. "Yes, a long day. I have important work tomorrow. I must rest." He hurried from the room. The Jedi master turned to his apprentice, but his chair was vacant.

Part IX

"Good morning, Master," Beb squeaked out as Qui-Gon cringed. Maybe Obi-Wan wasn't such a bad apprentice after all.

"Good morning, Beb," Qui-Gon replied, thankful Obi-Wan wasn't around. He was going to have to have a talk with that boy! "Have a seat, Beb. This morning you are going to be meeting with the Jedi council. They want to hear what you have to say. The council members want to make sure there is enough evidence to go forward with this or if we need more information. We don't want Theem to be able to get off on a doubt or technicality."

"You mean they are going to tell me what to say?"

"No, of course not. They just want you to tell them what you are going to tell the Senate so we know if we can prosecute now or it we need to keep investigating."

"Oh, Ok." Beb thought for a moment. "You mean I'm going to get to talk to the Jedi council members! Wow! That's so wizard!"

Obi-Wan had picked that moment to enter the room. Qui-Gon could see him over Beb's head and noticed the padawan's face crumple into a huge grin before he disappeared back into the hallway. He turned his head from the sight before he lost his control. "Uh, yes. You will be meeting the council members."

"Are you sure I shouldn't have a robe…at least a robe. I wouldn't want to go in there and have them think I have no respect for the Jedi council. I knew I should have brought my robe."

Obi-Wan had been about to enter the room again when he suddenly decided he needed to leave once more.

"No, Beb. It's OK. You don't need a robe just to talk to them."

"Are you sure. I mean, when a Jedi goes before the council, shouldn't he be properly dressed? Look at this. How are they going to know that…." A thought suddenly occurred to Beb. Of course, they would know he was a Jedi…how could they not know? With his great Force ability! Qui-Gon noticed Beb's eyes glaze over as he went off into one of his daydreams. He turned back to his breakfast. Obi-Wan finally had gotten control of himself enough to join the two at the table.

This is it, Beb! Finally, what you have been waiting on…and are entitled to! They will know greatness when it reaches out to them through the Force! They will provide you with a robe. And they will be begging you to join them! Of course they will know. Hmm…I will be a Jedi master. Whom shall I take as my padawan? Who is worthy? Hmm…Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn. Jedi Master Beb Gonk's Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn. Yes, I like the sound of that. It rolls off the tongue.

Unfortunately for Beb, it rolled off the tongue too easily. He didn't realize he was saying it out loud. "Jedi Master Beb Gonk's Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"What!" Qui-Gon bellowed before he broke into a spell of uncontrollable coughing caused by inhaling his food when he roared. Obi-Wan rushed to his master's side and Beb rushed to his bedroom.

Beb refused to come out of the room. No matter how much Qui-Gon assured him that he wasn't angry and that everything was fine, Beb wouldn't show his face. Finally when they were due to go up to the council room, Obi-Wan had to persuade their diminutive ward to come out.

"Is he still mad?" Beb whispered through the crack in the door as he looked around for the Jedi master.

"No," Obi-Wan tried to suppress his grin as he remembered the look on his master's face. "He's not mad. Really. It's OK. Come on out. They are expecting us in the council room."

The excitement that suddenly washed over Beb overcame his hesitancy to exit his sanctuary. He rushed out. "OK! Let's go! This is way too cool! I can't believe it!"

"This way, Beb." Obi-Wan let him lead so he didn't have to worry about hiding his huge smile.

Beb entered the common room cautiously. Not seeing Qui-Gon he inquired, "Where's your master?"

"I think he's in his room. He'll be here shortly. He won't keep the council waiting." Obi-Wan perched on the back of the sofa and as he did his robe fell open and light gleamed off the light saber that hung from his belt. Beb wanted to see it, but didn't know how to ask. So he walked over and leaned on the sofa also so he could see it. Obi-Wan had not been ignorant of Beb. He was beginning to understand that Beb's most casual movements had ulterior motives, so he was eyeing the little fellow. He noticed Beb's stare.

"That's a light saber."

"Yes, I know," Beb said in awe. "Everybody knows about a Jedi's weapon." His eyes were wide. "Could…I…just, you know…hold it?"

"Well," Obi-Wan began. "I don't know."

"Please, I won't do anything except just hold it. I promise. I just want to see one close up. Please."

Obi-Wan thought about it, "Well, I don't see any harm. But just hold it. DON'T turn it on," he was emphatic as he handed the weapon to Beb.

Beb accepted it like it was pure gold. He was hardly breathing as his eyes studied it hungrily. "Oh wow! A real light saber. Wi-zard! I can't believe it." Finally he started breathing again and fit his hand to the hilt. Beb stepped to the center of the room and started waving the unignited saber around. "Ha! Think you can defeat me, do you? A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. And a powerful ally it is," he cried as he thrust at an imaginary enemy with a powerless light saber. He danced around the room sparring with the Jedis' most deadly enemies, lecturing them on the Force and his command of it as Obi-Wan fell back on the couch, his sides aching from trying to hold his laughter in. Suddenly a tall figure appeared in the doorway.

"What is going on in here!" Qui-Gon yelled as he entered the room. He couldn't believe Beb had a light saber! Never mind that it wasn't powered up—it still was not a toy! Qui-Gon's roar startled little Beb Gonk so much that he fumbled the light saber. In his attempt to catch it before it hit the floor, he accidentally hit the power stud and ignited the saber. Qui-Gon saw disaster in the making as the saber started to fall and Beb was still grabbing for it. The Jedi master reached out his hand and called the weapon to him with the Force. Catching it by the hilt he turned the power off. Silently he studied the two men before him. Obi-Wan was standing stiffly next to the sofa, his eyes on the floor and his cheeks burning with shame. Beb cowered behind a chair and wouldn't meet the master's stare either. Total silence filled the room for what seemed like hours. Finally Qui-Gon walked slowly to his apprentice and handed him the errant weapon. Calmly and slowly he said, "Obi-Wan, as soon as this assignment is complete, we have some serious discussion—and extra training—to do.

Obi-Wan's "Yes, Master," was barely heard in the room. Without another word, the Jedi master crossed to the door and said simply, "Let's go."

The ride to the pinnacle of the Jedi temple was made in complete silence. Qui-Gon tried to look at the bright side—he had no choice. If he didn't find something positive to focus on, he might throttle his apprentice, and the one he was assigned to protect. It has been a lesson in self-control at least he thought.

Qui-Gon stopped before the door of the council room and pointed a finger at his two companions who looked like scolded boys. "There will be NO misbehaving in here. I think enough trouble has been caused for one day. I have no intention of rescuing either of you from the wrath of the Jedi council if you choose to carry out your antics in here. Understood?" Two nods were the only response he received.

The door opened and Qui-Gon led the pair to the center of the room. "Masters, may I present Beb Gonk." Obi-Wan coughed and Qui-Gon gave him a warning look but the apprentice pointed to his throat and cleared it. There was a general stir in the chamber as the masters looked around at each other and back to Beb.

"This," Mace Windu began trying to hide his astonishment, "is Beb Gonk?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon replied as he watched Obi-Wan out of the corner of his eyes. "This is he."

Mace Windu and Yoda looked at each other as a question passed between them. Qui-Gon intercepted the unasked inquiry and replied, "His identity has been confirmed by an officer who personally knows him on Senota."

Beb glowed with pride. I knew it! I knew they would feel it when I walked in. They can't believe how strong the Force is with me. This is way too wizard. Soon I will be asked, no—begged to become a Jedi. But I guess it wouldn't look too cool for me to make them beg. I'll have to be ready to answer quickly and save their dignity. Boy if only the other Apprentices from Senota could see this! They would be so jealous! I'll have to see if I can get an assignment over in that sector so I can stop by and show off my light saber. Oh boy! My own light saber!

"Uh, Beb, why don't you tell them what you overheard?"

Beb started to answer and then decided to do something more impressive. He would tell then through the Force. So he began to tell his story in his head. It was an amusing sight—no words coming from his mouth, but emotion showing on his face while his hands made vast gesticulations. The Jedi masters stared at each other with their mouths gaping open. They looked to Qui-Gon for an explanation.

"Uh, Beb," Qui-Gon said as he stepped up to whisper to the "Jedi". "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied. "I was telling them the story through the Force." The look on his face was total sincerity.

"Master Yoda, I think that…I need to talk with the council…in private, please."

"Obi-Wan, to the garden take our guest," Yoda replied.

Part X

"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Beb's concern grew as they walked the garden paths.

"No, nothing is wrong. I think they were just a little…mmm…surprised, that's all."

"Oh." Beb glowed with pride. "I knew they would be. It's not often they meet a Jedi who's as Force-strong as I am."

"Beb," Obi-Wan said as he pulled the little man to a bench. "Let's talk." Beb sat down and studied the apprentice's face.

"What is it? You're not jealous are you? I didn't mean that thing about your master being my padawan; I just got carried away. You see, ever since I found out how high my midiclorian count was…"

Obi-Wan interrupted, "When did you find it out. I want you to tell me—exactly and specifically how and when you found it out."

Part XI

"Qui-Gon, have him testify, we can not," declared Yoda.

"I understand, my master."

"You're sure this is the right person?" Mace Windu asked.

"Yes, as I said, a security officer on Senota knows him and he vouched for him. He said that this nervous…odd…little man is Beb Gonk."

"But is this the man who was in the meeting with Theem?"

"Well…ah, he was not exactly in the meeting."

"But…"

"Let me clarify. He was not an active, not even an invited participant. He was hiding in an alleyway where he had stopped…to…relieve himself and Theem and his men just happened to pick that alley to have an impromptu meeting in."

Yoda's ears drooped and Mace Windu buried his face in his hands.

"What do we now?" Yoda sighed.

Suddenly the door of the chamber room slid open and a messenger rushed in. "Forgive me, my masters for the interruption. Important news."

"Speak," Yoda commanded.

"One of Theem's men has decided to testify against him in exchange for a reduced sentence. He has records of some of Theem's transactions with names and dates. We can not only convict Theem, but also his operatives on key planets."

"Good news this is," Yoda affirmed.

"Yes, " Mace Windu agreed as he thought of Beb Geek and his wordless testimony. "Qui-Gon, you can return Mr. Gonk to his home now. Not only do we not need his testimony, I think he no longer will be in danger. His knowledge is nothing compared to what we can get from this man."

Part XII

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were walking Beb to a transport that would take him back to Senota.

"But I don't understand. I thought that the Jedi council wanted me to testify. I thought that I was going to get to go before the Senate." Beb turned and faced the Jedi, walking backwards as he continued to protest. "I thought I had important information. You mean I risked my life for nothing." Beb tripped backwards and the two Jedi dove to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Please, Beb, walk forwards before you fall and hurt yourself," Qui-Gon instructed.

"But what about Theem?"

"We've been through that, Beb. I'm sorry that you were inconvenienced and that you felt like your risked your life, but Theem's man has hard data we can use in court. You only saw the books from a distance. Yes, you have important information, but now we have much more."

"But wasn't the Jedi council impressed with me? Didn't they think I was strong with the Force?"

"Ah…they were impressed with you all right," Qui-Gon waffled.

"But I'm going to become a Jedi, aren't I?"

"Beb, you're just too old to start training."

"But I don't need training. You said they thought I was strong with the Force."

"No," Qui-Gon said quickly. "That's what you said. I didn't say that."

"Then what did they say about me?" Beb frowned.

"Ah…they said that they appreciate your cooperation and your courage and regret any inconvenience this may have caused you."

They were now at the foot of the ramp to the transport. Beb looked into the depths of the ship and back at Qui-Gon. "But aren't you two coming with me?"

"No, we aren't," Qui-Gon said softly. "You don't need us now."

Beb suddenly glanced around. "Maybe I'd better get inside so no one will see me." He took a few steps up the ramp and then turned and said, "Are you sure I don't need you?"

Obi-Wan spoke up, "You're a powerful Jedi. What do you need us for?" Qui-Gon poked him in the ribs.

"Yeah, you're right. I am a powerful Jedi and I'm going to go back and prove it to that council." Beb started back down the ramp. The two Jedi grabbed his arms and pulled him up the ramp. Qui-Gon personally strapped him into his chair. "Have a good trip, Beb. Been nice knowing you."

Beb was struggling with the strap as the two Jedi ran down the ramp. "Wait! Wait! Just a minute—I'll use the Force on this strap. I can't get it off. Wait! Don't go! I can be a Jedi! I can just let me show you!" The last sight they had of Beb he was still struggling with the stubborn strap. Then the ramp closed and Qui-Gon breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Well, Master, another dangerous assignment we managed to survive," Obi-Wan grinned. "That's the end of Mr. Beb Gonk." Obi-Wan was finally able to let out all the laughter that he had stored up over the odd name without fear of reprimand.

The Jedi master grinned momentarily and then grabbed his padawan's ear. "You haven't survived it yet, young padawan." Then he walked away, pulling Obi-Wan along behind.

THE END?


End file.
